


FNAF Dark Room

by Viraquio



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, new to writing, no betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraquio/pseuds/Viraquio
Summary: I had this dream one night and decided to share. I had this dream a few years ago and found a journal where I first wrote it. Enjoy! :) Crazy lady with scissors? no idea where I got that from.





	FNAF Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> would love to hear from you! I'm new at this so constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first of many dreams i would like to tell since its either 1. it only last an hour or 2. this was a consecutive dream. or 3. more story than random or 4. a bit creepy.

I woke up with my mother and sister with me. We were in a dark room and all we could see was one, a slow pulsing red button a few feet ahead of us. I pressed it, the room was filled with a bit of light in certain spots of this large area filled with levers, exposed wires, and pipes snaking on the walls and floors like some circuit room. I look back on the button and it was weirdly placed on a large, rusty, metal pedestal in the center of the room. On one side of the room where TVs of all different sizes were stacked on each other from the floor to the ceiling. I look down a see a pile of VHS cassette tapes in a next to the TV wall. We looked closer at the pile to see of the cassettes has any writing on them but notice there was a VHS player right behind the pe with tape already in the slot, with no title.  
I pushed the tape in, and all the TVs flickered to life showing that white static noise on the screens, suddenly all the TVs flickered back off except for one. The small screen that was right at the center of the wall.  
It showed the perspective of a camera that would you see from a home movie, the camera shook a little bit while a timid, high voice of a man came through, “we shouldn’t be doing this” “oh calm down, you know how long I have been waiting for this” the camera moves to show the owner of the second voice. A pretty woman with long wavy bright red hair wearing a lab coat, she had this crazy look in her blue eyes as she sneers at something off-camera while wielding these huge scissors that was comically big. As the camera pans over to where the lady was looking, there was something tied to an examination table. Once I saw that yellow head and beak, I realized that was Chika. “let’s see how you tick” she said excitedly stepping on a small stand next to the table to get a better look above her specimen. She smiles as she uses her whole weight to lift the scissors right over the animatronic and used all the force she could to bring it down in a loud sound of metal piercing metal. Right in the chest area. Chika screeching with metal sound was deafening to the point where the camera fell to the floor, the frame focused underneath the table. Hearing more metal scraping as we see small flashes of light from the top and pieces of metal dropping to the floor.  
The screen turned black as the cassette tape was spat out. Soon after we heard noises that sounded like clunky metal walking and looked across the room to see Freddy standing right outside one of the doorways. We all ducked right behind the large podium, trying to figure out what to do. I peaked from the side of the podium to see where Freddy was, he was still at the door, I scanned the area around him to find something to stop it and then there it was, a lever, right next to him. I crouched low to the ground ready to sprint to the lever and took a few moments to make sure Freddy was not looking right at me. I took off and sprint as fast as I could to the lever, Freddy notices and his mouth opened to screech that horrible noise as I grabbed hold and pulled the lever down hard. The door shut immediately, but the lever did not want to stay down. I put all my weight on the lever and tried to pull it back. It was not working as the level slowly went up. I felt my mother wrap her arms around my waist and she also pulled down. The lever stopped. Through the door, we could hear soft thuds of footsteps slowly fade way. I heard a gasp from my sister as she runs to the adjacent wall and we notice another door. She had her hand on the lever just in case and slowly looked through the door opening to see if he was there. For a few moments, it was just silence as w slowly let go of the levers, trying not to make any sound just in case.  
There was a loud click soon followed by the light outside the doors, and we stepped out to investigate. The outside opens to a ridiculously large, empty area, that had long metal stairways leading to doors to the other side of the place. Other doors had not metal walkways leading to them and just looked suspended in midair. I heard a faint noise coming from somewhere turning towards the noise. I saw the door on a lower level that was making the sound and saw the door being struck so hard that there were indents. it had a path leading directly underneath where we were. I quickly ran around our area to see if the noisemaker can reach us, but I didn’t find any openings that lead down, but I was still cautious.  
Once there was nothing else to see, we walked back in the area and straight to the pile of tapes to see if we could find answers of any kind. Once a tape was chosen, we slid it in the player and a tv on the side of the wall lit up with the white screen till a picture appeared.  
Another home video type but with a small boy no less than 10, sitting on the floor, was in the shot. He had his back facing us, but I could see red hair in a similar shade as the woman and wearing a striped shirt, and maybe shorts. He sounded happy and looked as if he was playing with something in front of him on the ground. “you shouldn’t do that!” said a voice, I realized it was the same timid voice from the first video. “why? They can’t do anything anymore!” The boy said as he turns around and stands up, the camera zooms out from the boy and all we could see were Chika’s body parts laid everywhere, the boy then starts kicking and stomping on the broken pieces. The boy continued till the screen turned off and the tape slipped out of the player, followed by all the lights outside turning dark.  
Sounds of metal clanging against each other and other noises were heard outside, then stopped. There was nothing but silence for a few moments till large scrapping sounds took its place. Soon, there was a large figure blocking the same door Freddy once stood at. It was Chica, but not completely, we could see her body disfigured and had all these wires wrapped all around her body and head that made it look like they were responsible for holding her together.  
We remained still next to the wall of TVs as I tried to find the lever next to the door, it was gone. Chica started moving her head slowly as her eyes glowed as if she were scanning the room. she stopped and I looked where she was staring and saw that it was my sister. Chica wasted no time and was trying to run at her, but it seems like the wire stopped her legs and she stopped moving, there was a loud click as a door shutter slammed shut behind Chica and the other entrance. With a loud crunch of metal, Chica fell forward with a sound of wires snapping, and laid on the ground. But she was persistent, Chica slowly moved her arms and began clawing at the floor towards my sister making the same horrible noise at her with one of the eyes popping out of her head in the process. Sister moved to another part of the room horrified at the yellow bird, “ can’t we get rid of it?!” she shouts in a panic as she continues to step away from Chica’s reach. Mother and I started to look around the room I went around Chica and saw that the door had crushed her leg along with a few wires trapped under the door. “ I found something!” mother shouted and hit a button on a wall.  
Sister kicked the bird in the head as I notice on the floor had a caution sign with hazard lines on the top and bottom of the words. I saw another button on another wall and I yelled at sister to lure it over here by the door. I pointed to the floor with the caution sign and she nodded. Before moving her legs to doge another grab from Chica. I ran over to the button and waited for her, once sister passed me and I was looking down at Chica, her arm stretched out to me. Before she could touch my leg, I pressed the button. A trap door swung out from underneath Chica and she dropped, continuously screaming as she plummeted to the unknown. The doors slowly closed shut when we could not hear her anymore.  
The lights came back on the outside and we walked out again, the layout changed, now the metal bridges were connected to all the doors. We split up and checked the doors, I hear my mother and sister yell “locked” as I see them walk up and down to check the doors, I also checked other locked doors and notice another one right above me, this door was the one that had the big dents, but there was no noise this time.  
I tested the door and I was able to open it, I yelled to my family “this one open” I waited till they showed up before opening the door. We saw nobody in this room that looked too white and bright to be an ordinary room, only some dark, dried-up looking spots in the center of the room that complemented the feel of dread and uneasiness I felt. Suddenly, I heard sounds from the main area and ran outside to see the lights were turning off again.  
“Get out!” I shouted to them, we quickly ran back and made it just in time for the doorways to slam shut again. The TVs turned on by themselves, but they did not turn off this time, one tv though, was playing another movie. The lady appeared again clutching her big scissors to her chest, looking at something off-camera, and jumping up and down excitedly in place and screaming with delight. “ I can’t believe it! I can’t wait!”. The camera pans over to what she is looking at, this tall, black, molding looking thing. It had what looked like metal sticking out and bending all around the black thing. It was strangely wrapped in bright police tape with a big bow on it like it was a present. She held up her scissors and aimed right at the center, she slowly started to press it right in and turned her head for her ear to face her “present” like she was trying to hear something. There was a crack, like something being broken, and a horrible wail was heard. The lady had the biggest grin and a crazy look in her eyes as she looked up at the thing before the videotape stopped.

I woke up.


End file.
